


Divine

by philatos



Series: Victuri ABO [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Body Worship, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 4, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knock Yuuri Up Week, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mpreg, Near character death, Post Mpreg, Recovery, Scars, yuuripreg week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Don’t be mad, alright?” he said, not wanting to put him on the defensive. “I noticed something about you and I just…. I want to know if something’s bothering you.”Taking a deep breath Victor continued, “Do you not like being seen by me?”





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha after my first foray into writing Dark Victor, I felt the need to write some fluffy (slightly angsty) goodness with my fave boys. Once again I ended up writing this on a plane so please forgive me if there are any glaring typo's/errors :D
> 
> As always, hope ya'll enjoyyyy
> 
> A/N: This takes place in the Burning Up universe but like quite some time after the events of the fic obvs lol

If there was one thing Victor remembered from his pre-Yuuri days in chilly St Petersburg, it was the silence. You’d think that by spending almost every day with his ears assaulted by Yakov’s seemingly constant yelling, he’d appreciate the quiet of his apartment. But coming home each day to the almost oppressive silence, broken only by the occasional bark from Makkachin… it weighed on him in a way he couldn’t really describe.

Things were different now, very much so. Yuutopia was a beacon of activity as always, with barely a quiet corner to be found. Guests, Yuuri’s family, Yuuri himself… the stream of people passing through those halls seemed never ending.

And of course, there were the kids.

Victor remembered the day they brought the girls home from the hospital. The inn had gone crazy, the guests cooing over the babies while Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari were frantically running about trying to get Yuuri settled down once more. As tired as he was that day, a result of several nights spent sleeping in a hard hospital chair, hand holding Yuuri’s own, Victor knew that he’d look back on it as one of the best days of his life, rivalled only by his wedding day and the time Yuuri and him held Tatiana and Haya in their arms for the first time.

Having two babies in the house made quiet time a thing of the past. After countless nights rocking one of the crying twins to sleep while Yuuri took the other, the very concept seemed quite foreign to him. It wasn’t terrible or anything, far from it actually. An erratic sleep schedule was a small price to pay after being given the gift of his newly expanded family, both Yuuri and the twins adding so much to his life and love. But Hiroko, bless her heart, had seen the dark circles around both men’s eyes after about a month of this and had quietly slipped Victor a weekend reservation for two at a nearby hotel with a spa package attached. He had blinked in surprise but before he could even open his mouth, his mother in law had affixed him with a look that bore no room for argument.

Showing them to Yuuri later, the omega frowned, bringing up Victor’s own worry. Would the kids be alright without them, even if it was just for a day and a half? Although the pair knew that the twins would be in extremely safe hands, they couldn’t help but worry. It took another firm look from Hiroko for Yuuri to cave. It would be no good for the twins if their parents looked and felt like they hadn’t slept in weeks after all.

Victor remembered reading some baby care books that mentioned the intensity of the separation anxiety that would hit when a parent would have to leave their child for the first time. Though all the research he did meant squat when it was actually time to say goodbye to the twins. The taxi honked outside impatiently but neither Victor nor Yuuri could find it in themselves to tear their eyes away from the girls, asleep in their cot. They really took after Yuuri, with their chubby cheeks and coal black hair, though Victor’s features shone through the moment either opened their bright blue eyes, and Yuuri swore up and down that he saw Haya give him a heart shaped smile one time.

Hearing Mari yell that the taxi was going to leave whether they were in it or not, Victor gave both girls a final forehead kiss, and tugged Yuuri along before his mate got any ideas about cancelling the weekend and staying home (because Victor knew that the moment Yuuri suggested it, he’d readily agree). Once in the cab, Yuuri’s arms snaked around his waist, his scent crying out for Victor’s comfort, which he was only too ready to give.

“They’ll be fine, lyubov moya,” murmured Victor soothingly, rubbing the top of his head. “There’s no one I trust them with more than your family. And we’re not far away either, so if we’re needed we’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know, I know,” sniffed Yuuri. “I’m sorry, I’m just being silly, I guess.”

“Hardly,” snorted Victor. “Leaving them wasn’t exactly easy for me either, Yuratchka.

“I feel like a bad parent, running away from them like this,” mumbled Yuuri into Victor’s shirt.

“You’re not running away, why would you think that? I had to practically pry you from their cot! And your mother’s right. You’re exhausted, my darling and to be honest I’m not at my best either. We need a day to ourselves, there’s no shame in that.”

Yuuri hummed, inhaling Victor’s calming scent as he buried his face in his chest. “I miss them already. How are we going to handle it when they go off to college, Vitya?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that yet. We’ll have about 18 years to figure it out.”

“What if they turn out to be geniuses and they leave home at 8?” said Yuuri, his serious tone eliciting a laugh from Victor that was quickly stifled.

“I’m sorry, darling, you’re just too adorable you know that? Tell you what, if the girls do turn out to be child prodigies who get accepted into Harvard at the tender age of 8, we’ll follow them there, alright? I’m sure Massachusetts would love to have us as coaches.”

“You’re ridiculous,” giggled Yuuri.

“You make me so, my love,” said Victor, pecking him on the cheek. “You make me so.”

 

 

 

The spa proved to be the much needed balm for their frayed out nerves, with both men looking a great deal more relaxed as they walked back to their hotel room, fingers intertwined. Once inside, Yuuri murmured that he needed a minute and disappeared into the bathroom, his pyjamas tucked under his arm. While Victor felt about ready to doze off, a thought struck him. Yuuri had been acting rather strange lately, now that he thought about it. He never noticed it before, with his attention scattered everywhere, but now it seemed glaringly obvious. Yuuri had never had any issues with changing in front of him before this. Even before they were together, this was hardly an issue with him growing up at an onsen and spending half his life in and out of locker rooms. And they hadn’t showered together in a while either, with Yuuri always making excuses to step in before Vic. What could have changed?

The gears in Victor’s mind continued to spin as Yuuri stepped out, looking like absolute cuddle material in his oversized poodle patterned pyjamas. Making room for him, Victor felt his question lie heavy on his tongue as Yuuri settled in, his body a warm and comforting weight against Victor’s own.

“Yuuri,” he began uncertainly, as the other fiddled with his phone. “Can I… can I ask you something?”

Sensing the worry in his tone, Yuuri turned around to face him. “Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“Don’t be mad, alright?” he said, not wanting to put him on the defensive. “I noticed something about you and I just…. I want to know if something’s bothering you.”

Taking a deep breath Victor continued, “Do you not like being seen by me?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure what you mean by that,”

“I just…” mumbled Victor helplessly, wondering how he could bring up the subject without sounding like a total creep. “I noticed that you prefer to get changed in private now and if that makes you comfortable then by all means, go ahead, but I just thought it strange as this never used to bother you before so I got worried and then I realized we haven’t showered together in a while either so that made me even more worried and-“

“Victor,” said Yuuri, his quiet voice cutting off the other’s ramblings. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing to do with you.” He smiled, but Victor spotted the tremble behind it.

“Yuuri,” he said slowly. “Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me, my love. If something’s bothering you, then please,” he paused, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Tell me.”

Looking up Victor felt his heart clench at the sight of Yuuri’s chocolate brown eyes, now brimming with tears. “What-“

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered, wiping away the yet unfallen tears. “I’m not sure why I’m getting so emotional about this.”

“About what, my darling?” coaxed Victor gently, not wanting to push him. “We don’t need to talk about it tonight if you’re not ready.”

“No no,” said Yuuri. “You should know what’s wrong, it’s only fair.” Taking a deep breath he continued. “It’s… my scar,” he whispered, voice barely audible over the hum of the air conditioner.

“Oh,” exhaled Victor, realization dawning on him. How could he have been so blind? During labour, there had been some… complications. Complications that had Victor on his knees in the hospital chapel,  praying for the first time in life, willing to give anything to any god who would get Yuuri and the babies out of there safe. The doctors ended up performing an emergency C-Section and by their expertise plus some sort of miracle, all three of them had made it out of that operating theatre alive. But the scar…

“This?” murmured Victor, hand hovering over Yuuri’s lower abdomen. “I don’t understand-“

“It’s hideous Victor!” hissed Yuuri, pushing his hand away. “Of course you don’t understand, how could you? You’re not the one who has to look at it every day and be reminded that your body nearly killed its own children.”

Victor’s eyes widened in shock, the weight of Yuuri’s words hitting him like a brick to the chest. “Yuuri, you can’t think like that. It’s not your fault! The babies were in the wrong position, it happens. And they made it Yuuri, you and them both! Every day when I look at you or Haya or Tatiana, I’m reminded of how close I came to losing the only things that makes this life of mine worthwhile, that night. And now hearing you blame yourself?” Victor paused, feeling tears drip down his cheeks. “How could you do that to yourself, Yuratchka? How could you suffer alone like this?”

“Vitya,” whimpered Yuuri, now freely crying as well. “I’m sorry, I was just-“

“Shh,” soothed Victor, holding him close. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I can’t imagine the pain you must have been feeling and I’m sorry for not checking up on you more often.” Gently pressing his hand to Yuuri’s shirt covered abdomen, he whispered. “This could never be hideous to me. It’s a part of you and every single part of you is beautiful, Yuuri.”

Yuuri couldn’t do more than simply hold onto him, his tears soaking into his sleep shirt while Victor’s own dripped onto his hair. “You’re too good to me, Vitya,” he whispered after a few minutes, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve having him in his life.

“I should be the one saying that. You carried our children, Yuuri. I will never not be in awe of you for that. And your body….” Victor stopped, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked up at him for permission. Yuuri nodded, resisting the urge to pull the fabric back down as Victor folded it up, exposing his stomach.

“You’re divine to me,” whispered Victor as he took in the sight of Yuuri’s belly. The once smooth skin was now marked with stretch marks and of course Yuuri’s scar. “All of this…” he said, tracing over the healing ridges lightly. “It just makes me want to worship you for the rest of eternity, my love.”

Yuuri couldn’t hold back a sob as Victor’s lips came into contact with the roughened skin, placing the softest kisses all over his belly. “Beautiful,” he breathed, voice filled with the reverence of a priest worshiping his deity. “So, so beautiful. I love you, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to say it back but no words came, his voice corroded by the swell of emotions coursing through him. He settled for gently brushing Victor’s cheekbone with his finger, before tracing it up his head to lightly tap at the top of it, an echo of his actions at the Ice Castle oh so long ago.

Victor pouted. “Cruel, Yuuri,” he said, even as he slid back up the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband.

Yuuri managed a small laughed before snuggling back against him, his head nestled in the crook of his neck. “This was nice,” he said after a while. “But I can’t wait till tomorrow to see the girls. Do you think we could FaceTime them now?”

Victor sighed as he pulled out his phone. “Your mother’s going to kill us,”

Yuuri merely smiled. “It’ll be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)<


End file.
